The present invention relates to a waterproof and transpiring sole for footgear.
As is known, the main problem observed in using footgear having a normal sole made of a natural material, such as leather or equivalent materials, is wet weather.
When rain and bad weather make the streets wet and slippery, it is in fact unadvisable to use footgear with leather soles, since the leather, indeed because it is vapor-permeable and healthy for the foot, is not waterproof but on the contrary absorbs water.
The thinner the leather, the faster it becomes impregnated with water or moisture until it wets the user's foot.
This drawback also combines with the fact that the leather tread has no pattern, is smooth, or often even polished with waxes.
This is an additional problem in wet weather, since grip is unreliable in such conditions.
Accordingly, use of soles with a leather tread is limited by weather conditions and for this reason footgear made of this kind of material is generally provided by manufacturers in the summer collections in countries where the dry season is predominant.
Up to now, this drawback has been obviated by inserting between the leather tread and the foot resting region a polyurethane or PVC element, which however inhibits transpiration and confines the use of leather to a mere aesthetic effect.